<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mac’s Bad Idea + Portable Toilet Facts + Palm Tree by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252394">Mac’s Bad Idea + Portable Toilet Facts + Palm Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Jack, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020, angry macgyver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with the Day 27 Whumptober prompt in mind </p><p>No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?<br/>Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage</p><p>This is my answer to how our fabulous duo get in and out of the portable toilet in the middle of a hurricane in 2x14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mac’s Bad Idea + Portable Toilet Facts + Palm Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dalton imagined his life as a secret agent, he never really pictured himself in this situation. Sure some parts of the scene were right, the fancy suit, the beautiful building, the beautiful and mysterious island (although Mac insisted that Micronesia really wasn’t very mysterious if he just looked at a map once in a while) and the bad guys with lots of guns banging very loudly on the door, that was right too. But the bit he didn’t understand, was his partner (dressed in an equally dapper suit) scrabbling around in the garbage for a whole series of skinny bits of paper that had been mostly likely been lost to a shredder</p><p>
  <em>“Mac, come on hurry up. I don’t think I’ve got enough ammo to keep all these guys at bay! Pick up the fucking pace!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for the encouragement Jack! That’s really helping me concentrate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to help kid. But as I said, pick up the fucking pace!”</em>
</p><p><em>“I just need two more…pieces! Got them!”</em> Mac responded triumphantly holding up two tiny pieces of shredded paper from the rubbish. In his other hand he held a now very crushed set of other bits of paper which Mac had assured Dalton was the evidence they needed.  It was well timed as just at that point, a whole set of enemy soldiers managed to break through the heavy mahogany desk that Mac had insisted they push against the door. The announced their presence with a sea of gunfire.</p><p>Dalton on auto pilot leapt onto Mac pushing him to the floor. He dragged him behind the beautiful purple sofa that sat on the other side of the room</p><p>
  <em>“Alright kid, How the hell do we get out of this room without being carried away in little bits?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gross Jack…alright.”</em>
</p><p>Mac’s eyes scanned the room and immediately spied the curtains directly in front of them. Heavy velvet on reinforced steel poles, they were huge and elaborate and more importantly long</p><p><em>“Jack shoot, the poles!”</em> Mac screeched “<em>And the glass!”</em> he added</p><p>Dalton, always trusting Mac’s brain, even he'd didn’t quite understand happily obliged. The bullets continued to screech over them as the guards broke down the remaining bits of the door and destroyed the desk. Mac was about to leap up when Jack stopped him once again</p><p>
  <em>“What you doing man??”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The curtains, they’re our way out, they should be longer enough and strong enough to carry our weight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should ??? Mac, we gotta a hailstorm of bullets raining down on us and you’re giving me should???”</em>
</p><p>Just then they heard the guards move closer to them having smashed the rest of the desk away. Dalton sighed exasperated and grabbed a curtain with Mac, they both jumped through the broken window as bullets shot past their ears.</p><p>**</p><p>They landed on the hard stone below in the gardens of the building. The wind was picking up in a very disaster movie style way. So when Jack suggested they moved back towards the fancy hotel and hiding in the downstairs bar or even the coat closet to get away from the wind tearing at their faces, he was pretty shocked when Mac dragged him in the opposite direction to…a portable toilet.</p><p>
  <em>“What no way man.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A serious storm is coming; we need a place to hide.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree let’s go find somewhere dry inside the hotel that people haven’t peed into!!”</em>
</p><p>Mac didn’t bother arguing with him, he pushed him inside. So when yet more guards raced past, Dalton was annoyed, but a little impressed. This positive mood did not last as maybe 10 minutes later, the ‘serious storm’ became a category five hurricane and the portable toilet became airborne. Dalton started to scream and yell in between Mac screaming instructions at him</p><p><em>“Keep your foot on that!!”</em> Mac shouted as the wind span the box around and around</p><p><em>“I want to hear you say it! It was a bad idea getting in this thunderbox”</em> Dalton snapped at him</p><p><em>“Hey, If you want to leave the door’s right there!!!”</em> Mac hollered back at him</p><p>
  <em>“This mission was supposed to be easy. Fly to be a beautiful island nation, crash a government shindig and get proof of a brewing coup d’etat!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Which we did! Mission accomplished!”</em> Mac responded waving the now very damp streams of paper that he had retrieved out of the garbage can, what seemed like hours ago</p><p><em>“Mission not accomplished!!”</em> Jack screamed back at him, his face going an unpleasant shade of red</p><p>Mac at this point was feeling pretty queasy as they kept spinning again and again  and again, but he was never one to lose an argument so he kept going</p><p>
  <em>“Number one!!! We just found evidence that not one, but two generals were planning to overthrow the government. Not exactly a good idea to wait out the storm in a building locked with them okay!! And number two!!”</em>
</p><p>Jack cut him off <em>“Hey do a me a favour, you keep number one and number two out of this you hear me??"</em></p><p>
  <em>“Alright fair enough, that was a bad choice of words.”</em>
</p><p><em>“That’s not really the worst choice you made in the last twenty minutes is it??!!”</em> Jack screamed again.</p><p>
  <em>“The structural integrity of these things is actually pretty solid because of the one-piece moulding and the …the lightweight polymer...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Portable toilet facts, really?? That’s the last thing I’m gonna hear before I die”</em>
</p><p><em>“We’re not gonna die, we’re not gonna die!!!”</em> Mac screamed at him in frustration, he was very certain he was going to be sick now. He could also feel a massive bump forming on his head and one of his feet was twisted.</p><p><em>“Okay we’re gonna be fine!”</em> Mac responded as he crashed into the wall of the portable toilet for what felt like the twentieth time</p><p><em>“I don’t think we’re in agreement on what the word fine means!!”</em> Jack snapped glaring at Mac</p><p>Mac desperately trying to keep himself in the same position, gave up</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, okay alright fine! It was a bad idea! Probably one of the worst ideas I’ve ever had! But I’m allowed to be wrong every now and then aren’t I??”</em>
</p><p><em>“I don’t disagree. But this time maybe the last time…”</em> Jack wailed and Mac joined in. </p><p>After that all conversation ceased, they both screamed until they were absolutely hoarse. Dalton held on the toilet for dear life as he felt his back slam into the wall multiple times. His face continued to go a series of horrible colours. Mac on other hand by some miracle managed to not vomit all over himself or Jack. He cracked his head more times than he cared to recall against a different section of wall, he bruised his hands as they slammed into the toy sink and he strained his legs trying to keep himself in one position.  Although Dalton had dismissed Mac’s “portable toilet facts”, he had of course been right, the thunderbox kept them safe and sound as they span round the island until the storm eased off. After a number of hours, they made an agonising smash into something, something solid and crunchy as Jack described it later in his mission report. It turned out to be a palm tree. The wind eventually calmed down, Jack was the first one to open the door, he rather regretted this as the box was suspended maybe 10 feet in the air.</p><p>He landed with a horrible squelchy thump on the ground, his already screaming back complained even more. Mac followed him, scratching his already sore hands on the way down. Dalton registered this and in a rare moment of childishness snapped</p><p>
  <em>“Good, I hope they hurt!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Screw you Jack”</em> Mac snapped back at him.</p><p>After that they waited in extremely stony and wet (the wind stopped but the rain hadn’t) silence for the exfil chopper to find them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>